the real true love
by franciHale
Summary: es una historia de jasper y Bella... desengaño y un nuevo amor...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella pov.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo mi Edward besando a alguien… no… no podía ser posible… el me dijo esta mañana que el se iría de "excursión" con Alice por el fin de semana, el me dijo que acompañado de Alice el sabría si algo malo me sucedía.

Pero ahora aquí que me encuentro en Port Ángeles con Ángela y los demás nose si estaré imaginando cosas…

"ahora si que perdiste la cabeza Bella" me dije a mi misma…

Entonces decidí volver al parque donde todos nos reuniríamos a las 4 de la tarde para volver a forks.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa Mike trato de invitarme a salir así que solamente me puse mis audífonos y prendí mi ipod alo mejor así el notaria mi desinterés.

Cuando llegue a casa el auto de Charlie no estaba eso suponía que el seguiría trabajando "hmm… bien así podré hacer mis deberes tranquilamente" pensé.

Subí a mi cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta de este me sorprendí al ver a alguien que en mi vida había visto en mi habitación… era Jasper.

"Jasper… que pasa… pasa algo malo… están Alice y Edward bien?" pregunte.

"Creo… no…. Debemos hablar Bella… ahora…" dijo el en un tono que no me indicaban nada bueno…y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el se encontraba al lado mío me tomo en sus brazos y salimos… bueno el salio corriendo por la ventana de mi pieza, Jasper no era tan rápido como Edward y puedo llegar a decir que llegue a disfrutar este viaje… de repente me fije que ya no nos movíamos y que nos encontrábamos en un claro… mi claro… nuestro claro el de Edward y yo.

"Jasper… que hacemos aquí?... están Alice y Edward bien?..." le dije.

El me miro con esos hermosos ojos dorados… espera… hermosos?? Aghh… el cansancio me tiene delirante!...

"Bell … Alice y Edward… ellos …. Ellos…" – Jasper.

"vamos Jasper basta que sucede me estas asustando… dímelo" le dije.

Cuando el abrió su boca para decírmelo un súbito viento paso al lado mío y en un segundo Edward estaba a mi lado.

"Jasper… que crees que estas haciendo…que pretendías llevándote a Bella de su casa…" Edward le grito a Jasper.

Pero podía ver como los dos tenían una de esas conversaciones mentales…nuevamente.

Últimamente ellos pelean mucho… siempre que con Edward hablamos de nuestro futuro juntos y de mi inminente transformación y nuestro casamiento, Jasper entraba furioso a la habitación y le empezaba a hablar tan rápido a Edward que me era imposible escuchar.

Y esta no era la excepción.

Entonces Edward me tomo y me llevo a mi casa.

Jasper pov.

No podía aguantar mas… por mi estaba bien que hicieran tontos a Esme y Carlisle… incluso a Rose y Emmett pero a ella… a ese ser humano tan puro y bello… esto no podía ser…

"Jasper… los papeles ya llegaron…" me dijo Alice, como la odio en este momento.

"déjalos en mi escritorio y ándate a jugar con tu nuevo juguete…" le dije lo mas frío que podía, podía sentir el miedo corriendo fuera de ella, hmm… logre mi cometido entonces…

"Jazz… por favor… yo… nosotros…" ella trataba de decirme algo pero nada coherente salía de su boca.

"cuando le dirán Alice… cuando finalmente le dirán a Bella que no hay boda y que ese engendro no la transformara… y que por supuesto ustedes dos están juntos" le dije lo mas despectivamente posible.

En ese momento Edward entro corriendo me tomo del cuello y me azoto en la muralla ja… mis palabras le hicieron efecto.

"Nosotros sabremos lo que haremos con ella no te preocupes debilucho" me dijo Edward.

Mande a Edward lejos rompiendo algo no estoy seguro pero creo que fue una ventana y un árbol… Esme no estará contenta...

Ya te mandaré los papeles del divorcio firmados Alice…. ahora sal inmediatamente de mi cuarto!" le dije ya fuera de mi…

Hoy nos encontrábamos solamente los tres ya que rose, em, Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a Cazar.

Y estos dos se irían luego también a "cazar"…

Tenía que hablar con Bella por suerte el lector de mentes y la enana no estaba cerca y seguía cambiando de opinión en cuanto a que hacer con Bella así que tendrían su tiempo tratando de averiguar o "ver" que es lo que haría, pero ya tengo en mente lo que haré.

Entonces tome una chaqueta y me fui a la casa de Bella a esperar a que ella llegara de su viaje a Port Ángeles.

Cuando ella llego me pare cerca de la ventana y espere a que ella entrara por la puerta

"Jasper… que pasa… pasa algo malo… están Alice y Edward bien?" me pregunto.

"Creo… no…. Debemos hablar Bella… ahora…" le dije… Dios como le decía que Edward su gran amor ya no la amaba… que ahora su mejor amiga ocupaba ese puesto… entonces la tome en mis brazos "dios es tan liviana y huele tan bien…" pensé pero entonces a asegure bien en mis brazos abrí la ventana de su pieza y empecé a correr podía sentir como ella disfrutaba del paseo bueno hasta que llegamos a un claro.

"Jasper… que hacemos aquí?... están Alice y Edward bien?..." me pregunto de nuevo

"Bella… Alice y Edward… ellos…. Ellos…"no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo… no podía llegar y escupir todo de un viaje.

"vamos Jasper basta que sucede me estas asustando… dímelo" me pregunto, podía sentir su ansiedad.

Cuando abrí la boca para decirlo un súbito viento paso al lado mío y en un segundo Edward estaba al lado de ella.

"Jasper… que crees que estas haciendo…que pretendías llevándote a Bella de su casa…" Edward me dijo.

Podía sentirlo rabia, miedo, y un montón mas…

"Que crees estupido diciéndole la verdad a bella" le dije en mi mente.

Podía sentir su rabia incrementándose mientras se llevaba a Bella.

entonces sentí un hedor poco conocido pero fácil de reconocer… los lobos… me dije, entonces llegaron, con Alice muy cerca de ellos.

Esto no se ve nada de bien.

Alice pov.

Tan pronto la visión llego Edward ideo un plan y nos fuimos corriendo lo mas rápido yo me fui donde los lobos ya lo había visto todo… les diría a Jacob y a Sam que Jasper había completamente enloquecido y había tomado a Bella con el y que la quería matar y que Edward estaba con el pero que yo ya lo había visto y el mataría a Edward y si ellos me preguntaban que qué pensaba yo de todo les diría que Jasper y yo ya no estábamos juntos que el había cambiado mucho y que sus actitudes me habían empezado a asustar y que se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza para todo nuestro clan y los humanos de aquí, entonces ellos lo matarían.

Frío pero era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para salvarnos los dos.

Y así los dos nos separamos dedicándonos una última mirada expresando todo nuestro amor.

Edward pov.

No podía creer que dejara que Bella nos viera en Port Ángeles… como no me fije en eso antes… pero Bella es muy ilusa seguro pensara que estaba imaginando eso… todavía nose como decirle lo de Alice… mientras pensaba eso Alice tuvo una visión…

Maldición… Jasper le iba a contar a Bella… y después se sumergió en otra donde vi lo que haríamos y así con Alice nos separamos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan… con suerte Jasper estaría muerto gracias a los lobos… ya pensaríamos en que decirle a Carlisle y Esme sobre como murió Jasper…

Jasper pov.

No sabia que hacer… no tenia ni una estrategia para poder sacarme de encima a los lobos… podía sentir la rabia correr por ellos y eso no me ayudaba en nada… creo que decirles la verdad no es una muy mala idea después de todo…

Jacob pov.

No podía creer lo que la chupasangre me decía… era demasiado… esto no me huele bien y no es solamente por estos malditos chupasangres que tenemos cerca… si es verdad y el vampiro ese que puede sentir las emociones quiere atacar a Bella oh… esta muerto…

Pero seré cuidadoso cerca del lector de mentes… algo no me huele bien…

Cuando llegamos al claro en donde Edward y el que siente emociones estaban todo estaba muy silencioso y la otra que ve el futuro se puso detrás de Edward y este la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente… hmmm… eso es muuy extraño…

"donde esta Bella…" pregunte.

Edward me miro y me dijo "la lleve a su casa… Charlie estaba cerca de llegar y no quería que se preocupara…"

"Ah…" dije… no se porque pero me dio la impresión de que Edward se veía despreocupado al hablar de Bella.

Sam le dijo a Edward déjanos solos nosotros haremos el resto…

Asi Edward y la que ve el futuro se fueron del claro dejándonos solos pero note antes de que partieran corriendo como tomaban sus manos… y ahí creo que entendí lo que estaba mal…

"Creo… que a habido una equivocación… yo no e hecho nada…" dijo Jasper.

Me transforme aunque Sam no estaba muy contento con eso…

"Asi que crees que hay una equivocación? Te importaría decirnos cual sería?? Alo mejor te salva de que te arranque el cuello!" Le grite.

El me miro con ojos tristes y no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando derepente sentí una tristeza invadiéndome.

"que mierda querías hacer con Bella!" me acerque y lo tome del cuello me sorprendió que no contraatacara.

"suéltame y te lo mostrare perro…" dijo.

Sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y me lo mostró era… era ese Edward y Alice?… ellos estaban besándose… después de detrás de un árbol saco unas hojas y me las tiro y dijo

"estos son los papeles de mi divorcio con Alice ella me lo pidió después de encontrarlos teniendo sexo en nuestro cuarto un día que yo había decidido salir a cazar… están firmados… yo… le iba a contar a Bella sobre esto… ellos han estado saliendo por meses… yo… yo no le haría daño a Bella… ella… ella es tan delicada y ya tengo mas autocontrol lo que Edward o Alice les dijeron no es verdad…"

"porque nos cuentas esto" pregunto Sam… ni siquiera noté cuando se transformo

"porque… porque me iré… y necesito que ustedes se lo digan a Bella… yo se que confía mucho en ti Jacob y… solamente a ustedes Alice no logra ver… y porque ya no puedo vivir mas en ese lugar…" nos dijo… se veía tan abatido… tan triste… de verdad sentí pena por el.

"Si no es mucho la molestia… le podrían dar estas cartas a Carlisle y los papeles del divorcio también… es que no creo poder aguantar los sentimientos de todos si se los digo a los demás… por favor… se que… se que nos odian… pero significaría mucho…" dijo Jasper.

"no hay problema" dijo Sam.

"si… creo que no tienes que dudar en que lo haremos" le dije.

"gracias… y… adiós…" dijo.

Se estaba dando la vuelta y nosotros también nos íbamos cuando me di vuelta y le pregunte "a donde irás?"

El me respondió sonriendo tristemente "a Italia… hay una ciudad llamada Volterra que quiero conocer por primera y última ves."

No entendí en ese momento que significaba, pronto lo sabría, eso era seguro lo que no estaba seguro era como ir a donde el doctor y entregar todo esto… y lo peor de todo…

Decirle a Bella que su amado y mejor amiga la engañaban…

Oh… que genial es mi vida!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bella pov.

No tenia idea de que era lo que estaba pasando…Edward no había vuelto de nuevo a decirme que era lo que había sucedido… ni Alice o Jasper… algo definitivamente no esta bien cuando de repente siento algo afuera de mi ventana…

Y ahí realmente me asuste y si era Victoria??... y sabia que después de lo de James ella iba a venir por mi… pero después sentí que llamaban mi nombre…

"Bella!!...Bella!... abre la ventana soy yo Jake!!" me acerque rápidamente y la abrí de un salto Jake entró por ella… y me abrazo fuerte.

"Bella… yo… tengo que decirte algo… OH..Ehm…" Jake no sabía como decirlo…

"Solo escúpelo jake!... o creo que te dará una hemorragia cerebral!" le dije casi riéndome…

"OH… Bells es que no es tan facil de decir… y no creo que te guste lo que tengo que decirte…" me dijo.

Jacob pov.

Cuando iba corriendo hacia la casa de Bella iba pensando en como decirle que ese estupido hijo de….. y la que ve el futuro estaban juntos y de que no iban a cumplir su sueño y como diablos le digo al doctor sobre Jasper…

Oh… esto esta muy mal…

Me trepé en el árbol de la casa de Bella y le grite "Bella!!...Bella!... abre la ventana soy yo Jake!!" sentí como corrió hacia la ventana y cuando la abrió entre de un salto y la abrase con fuerza y le dije…

"Bella… yo… tengo que decirte algo… OH..Ehm…" no sabía como decirle todo lo que había pasado… como decirle todo… y me dijo…

"Solo escúpelo jake!... o creo que te dará una hemorragia cerebral!" me dijo casi riéndose…

"OH… Bells es que no es tan fácil de decir… y no creo que te guste lo que tengo que decirte…" le dije.

Ella me miro y me dijo "jake… por casualidad no tiene que ver con jazz y Edward cierto??? Tu sabes lo que esta pasando??"

"Bella… Edward… el y Alice…" no podía decirlo!!

"OH.. no eso otra vez… Jasper me estaba diciendo lo mismo temprano cuando me llevo al bosque… pero llego Edward y me trajo acá tu sabes que pasa Jake?? Solo dímelo Jake por favor…" me dijo… y vi en sus ojos un deje de tristeza como si supiera lo que venia…

"si Bells yo se que es lo que pasa… y te lo voy a decir por que le estoy haciendo un favor al vampiro que siente emociones y a ti.. mi amiga y déjame decirte que lo ultimo que quiero es verte triste pero esto no te va a hacer muy feliz… Bella ellos… Edward y Alice tienen un romance… ellos han estado saliendo desde hace meses… eso era lo que Jasper estaba tratando de decirte" le dije lo solté creo que tan rápido que no creo que me entendiera lo que dije… pero sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y empezó a murmurar…

"no… no puede ser… ellos … Alice es mi mejor amiga.. Mi hermana… ella… ella no me haría nunca eso… y Ed...Edward el me ama… yo lo sé" me decía no muy convencida…

"Bells… es cierto… yo mismo vi en el celular de Jasper como ellos tenían relaciones… y.. Bells… Jasper y Alice no están casados… ella le pidió el divorcio y el lo firmo hace unas cuantas semanas ya… aquí tengo los papeles... y una carta para ti… es de Jasper… el… el se fue… nos dijo a mi y a Sam que se iba a ir a Volterra…y desapareció… sabes… Edward y Alice inventaron toda una historia con nosotros de que el te quería hacer daño… y que Jasper había golpeado a Alice y de que el iba a matar a mas humanos… querían que lo matáramos…ahí supe que algo no estaba bien… sabes…llegue a sentir pena por el…" le dije.

"Jake… que… que dices… no.. no es cierto… que es lo que de verdad pasa Jake… DIME!!.. por favor… dime…" me dijo al borde de las lagrimas…

"Bells… no.. por favor.. no llores… sabes… el nos mando a decirte todo esto.. Jasper.. nos mando porque sabe que Alice no nos verá que estamos aquí… diciéndote esto por que el no cree que esos dos te iban a decir nunca… el me mando con los papeles del divorcio y con las cartas… creo que es explicando todo… donde esta.. y todo eso… oye.. Sabes.. mira… tu eres mi amiga Bells… no te quiero ver triste… se que alo mejor quieres estar sola y esas cosas pero por favor.. necesito que vengas con migo tu sabes donde podríamos encontrar al doctor Cullen??... esque Jasper me mando unas cartas para todos ellos… y también los papeles del divorcio…" le dije…

"Jake… yo… quiero estar sola… ehmmm.. me das un momento a solas… por favor… quiero leer la carta de Jazz… te juro que te acompañare… "me dijo lentamente… y después se volteó y me dijo… "es verdad entonces…?? Ellos están juntos… y…yy… Jazz se fue…"dijo empezando a llorar…

"si… sabes… fue realmente difícil verlo… se ve que estaba sufriendo mucho con todo esto…" estaba a mitad de mi discurso cuando ella me interrumpió y grito "NOOOOOOO!!... NO… EL NO PUEDE HACER ESTO….JAKE EL.. EL…JAZZ FUE A VOLTERRA PARA SUICIDARCE…" y cayo al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente…

La tome en mis brazos y me la lleve conmigo… la lleve corriendo a la casa de Sam y Emily sabía que Sam y los demás me estarían esperando ahí cuando llegue me sorprendió oler a un vampiro ahí… ojala que sea el doctor y no uno de los estúpidos…

Para mi suerte era el doctor… parece que llevaba aquí un buen tiempo… Sam me miro y supe que el le había dado la noticia y entonces deje a Bella en uno de los sillones ella seguía llorando… y le entregue todos los papeles… las cartas y todo… cuando leyó la suya cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar… entonces Bella se le acerco y lo abrazo… el la abrazo con fuerza… y le dijo.. "Bells… mi Bells… ellos… se fueron… no están… Edward y Alice se fueron.. y mi otro hijo se fue… pero para siempre…" dijo en un susurro…

Nadie se atrevía a mover un dedo.. ni siquiera a respirar… era un momento tan intimo….. tan triste entonces Bella empezó a llorar y se desmayo…

El doctor la tomo… y nos dijo si la podíamos ver… que el trataría de buscar a Edward y a Alice pero Sam y yo nos paramos y le dijimos que iríamos con el… y que Emily se quedaría con ella… Emily asintió así toda la manada y el doctor partimos a buscar a esos… ni siquiera encuentro una palabra para esos dos…

Le pregunte en el camino de que iba a hacer con Jasper… el me miro tristemente y me dijo… "nada… ya no hay nada que hacer… el.. fue hacia ellos.. y lo mas seguro es que haga algo para que lo maten… por que para el su razón de vida ya no existe… Alice fue quién lo saco de ese estilo de vida que el tenía…"

yo solo rogaba que Bella no hiciera lo mismo…


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: lo siento por actualizar taaaan tarde…! _ e tenido que hacer tantas cosas… y la verdad la inspiración no me llegaba! Y me sentía muy frustrada… pero esta semana me llene de ideas… y las anotaba en el celular…pero no podía terminar el chap porque esta semana bueno en realidad todo el mes estado invadida de pruebas… y empecé con mis practicas… y llego agotada…pero bueno aquí esta espero que les guste gracias por sus reviews me tienen muuy emocionada… así que aquí esta el chap!

Chapter 3:

Bella pov.

Cuando desperté me encontré en el sillón de la casa de Sam… y cuando me levante vi a Emily horneando algo cuando ella me sintió se dio vuelta y me dijo…

"OH… bella no sabía que ya habías despertado…te sientes mejor?" me pregunto.

"yo… si… creo que me siento mejor…" le respondí.

Pero en mi mente buscaba una alternativa para poder volver a mi casa porque yo tengo que hacer algo… Jasper no va a matarse…

Cuando Emily se dio vuelta para ir al baño yo me escabullí silenciosamente de la casa y me fui corriendo hasta mi camioneta… prendí el motor y no mire en ningún momento atrás aunque podía sentir como Emily me llamaba.

Cuado llegue a mi casa estaba vacía seguramente Charlie estaba trabajando… bueno entonces esto sería mejor… así el no se daría cuenta y no tendría que darle cuenta a Charlie, tomé mi pasaporte y todas las tarjeta de crédito que encontré, para poder comprar un boleto para Italia.

No se como llegue en menos de 1 hora al aeropuerto compre el boleto y para mi suerte salía en menos de 10 minutos así que aborde el avión y me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido…

Todos decían que jazz ya estaba… muerto… pero yo sentía en mi corazón que no era así… el…el estaba vivo, pero lo que me inquietaba ahora era que no tenia idea en donde quedaba Volterra.

Solo esperaba que fuera fácil llegar… y por supuesto encontrar a Jazz con vida.

Jasper pov.

Cuando me fui del bosque corrí a Seattle tomé el primer avión a Italia y me fui cuando estaba en el avión me di cuenta lo fácil que ahora se me daba mi autocontrol…. Todo gracias a Bella… Gracias a ella mi autocontrol ha mejorado.

Ella definitivamente es un ser muy especial todo en ella es real nunca me había detenido a pensar cuan especial ella es… dios… la voy a echar tanto de menos…

No me di cuanta cuando ya habíamos llegado a Italia… me puse a mirar y vi un Chrysler convertible estacionado en la vuelta, me metí y subí el techo y lo eche a andar… si todo va como lo planee en menos de 2 horas estoy en Volterra y eso significaba que me quedaban a lo más 2 horas de vida… como me gustaría pasar estas ultimas horas con mi familia y con Bella…

Mi Bella.

Carlisle pov.

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… había parado para descansar… no es que esté cansado o algo así… pero me sentía mentalmente agotado…

Habíamos llegado de nuevo a la casa de Sam… la verdad era quería ver como se encontraba Bella…

Estábamos casi ahí cuando escuché llamar a Sam era Emily la prometida de el…

"Sam!... OH Sam… esto es terrible…" decía Emily… me empecé a preocupar y me acerque a ella y le dije "¿le pasa algo a Bella?" ella empezó a negar con la cabeza y dijo lo que nunca pensé que diría "Bella… Bella a escapado… fui un momento al baño y cuando regrese ella ya no estaba… solo escuche de lejos su camioneta alejándose… le grite pero no funciono… creen… creen que ella vaya a hacer algo?" sus ojos llenos de preocupación…

OH… no… que are Esme morirá de dolor cuando le diga… y Emmett no soportará perderla a ella también…no quiero ni pensar en Rose… ella ya se sentía mal por haber tratado mal a Bella y ya se estaban levando bien… no… no… esto no puede estar pasando… no puedo perder a una hija ahora…

Jacob pov.

Cuando Emily dijo eso sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba pero cuando vi la cara del doctor… Dios! Era peor que la de Jasper… Sam me miro y asintió seguramente pensando lo mismo de repente el doctor desapareció de nuestras vistas y lo único que se escucho fue un grito desgarrador… y unos cuantos árboles cayendo cuando me fije Sam había desaparecido también seguramente a hablar con el…

Al cabo de una media hora o algo así volvió Sam con un tristeza enorme se notaba en su forma de trotar… me Transforme ahí mismo sin importarme que dirían los demás… y le pregunte que había pasado… y me mostró todo… todo lo que el doctor le había dicho… todo lo que sentía… el como desearía poder ser humano solo unas horas y poder llorar todo lo que el quería… el dolor de perder a Edward su primer hijo… y a Alice que era la alegría de todos pero lo que más le dolía era el haber perdido a sus últimos dos hijos… a los más tranquilos… a los que más quería porque Bella desde el momento en que llego se había transformado en una hija mas… y Jasper se había transformado en el compañero ideal para hablar de historia y hablar del pasado… cuando hable de nuevo le pregunte a Sam que en donde estaba… y el me dijo " fue a su casa… le iba a decir a su esposa y a los otros dos…"

Dios… esto esta tan mal… que haremos… OH... no… hay que decirle a Charlie… Sam me miro y asintió y me dijo que lo haríamos juntos porque no sabía como reaccionaria Charlie… yo lo mire y dije "como quieres que reaccione… se va a morir!"

Bella pov.

Cuando finalmente logré salir de el aeropuerto la brisa que corría me despejo la mente…entonces vi un taxi lo hice parar y ahí me di cuenta que no se nada… nada de italiano… esto esta mal… así que lentamente le pregunte al conductor si hablaba ingles y me dijo que si y le pregunte si me podía llevar a Volterra y el me miro sonrió y me dijo viene al festival? Lo mire con cierta duda pero le respondí que si y me dijo entonces nos apuramos para que no se pierda la inauguración… y después recordé que aquí celebraban el día de san Marcus… o algo así… nunca e sido una persona religiosa

Lo bueno era que llegue a Volterra en menos de 3 horas…. Casi al medio día…

Cuando me baje del taxi y le pague a el hombre me dijo que ojala tuviera a linda visita… yo solo espero poder encontrar a Jazz…

Cuando di la vuelta en una esquina choque con alguien y cuando me iba a disculpar mire a la persona era una niña de no mas de 15 años pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención… ni el hecho que llevaba una capa… todos aquí las llevaban… lo que mas me llamo la atención y que me asusto a morir… fueron sus ojos… rojos… como rubíes… cuando iba a empezar a correr una vos me detuvo… una que creí que no lograría encontrar nunca… "bella?.. Bella eres tu?"

Jazz! Grite y me tire en sus brazos…estas vivo! Y lo abrace con fuerza no tanta como la de el… me estaba dejando casi sin respiración pero no me importo porque el estaba conmigo…vivo!

"no por mucho tiempo" dijo la niña…

"Jane… no e hecho nada malo…" dijo mi Jazz…

" claro gracias a que llegue a tiempo..!" dijo ella entrando a un edificio…

"Jazz?... que vas a hacer?..." le pregunte…

"Bella creo que lo mejor será que esperes afuera porque no disfrutas del desfile y la fiesta…" me dijo Jazz…

"no!..."grito una voz cuando nos volteamos vimos a otro niño de casi la misma edad de la niña… "Aro quiere que vengan los dos…" dijo con voz entretenida… "hola hermanita… como están las cosas afuera…?" le pregunto…

"no molestes Alec!..." y empezaron a hablar rápidamente…. De entre tanto el me miraba entre sorprendido y medio divertido…

Cuando llegamos a una oficina había una secretaria saludo amablemente a los dos… a nosotros nos miro como evaluándonos… pero cuando se fijo en mi vi como se sorprendía creo que le pareció extraño que fuera humana… pero ella también lo es…

De repente sentí como el cómodo brazo de Jazz se apretaba… y comencé a sentir un poco de miedo… el bajo su cabeza me sonrió y me dijo en un susurro..

"tratare de protegerte lo más que pueda…" después sentí como mi miedo cambiaba y me comencé a relajar… lo mire de lado y vi como miraba fijamente a los otros dos que estaban en el ascensor… hm… no me fije cuando nos subimos… debo haber estado muy metida en mi misma…

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dio paso a un gran salón y al fondo se veían tres asientos en ellos se encontraban tres hombres… iba a empezar a caminar cuando de la nada llegaron dos mas y uno de ellos me miraba con mucho interés que me empecé a sentir incomoda cuando Jazz sintió eso lo miro y le gruño y se puso delante mío protegiéndome van a empezar a pelear cuando el hombre que estaba al centro grito..

"alto… no queremos que nuestros invitados piensen que no tenemos modales… ahora Félix, Demetri vayan afuera a esperar a Heidi" dijo con voz autoritaria…

Cuando iba a hablar de nuevo uno de los otros que estaba sentado estiro su mano la puso debajo del que había hablado antes… Jazz en un susurro me dijo el que está hablando es Aro… el que recién puso su mano es Marcus y el otro es Caius…" lo dijo tan rápido que casi no lo entiendo…

"asombroso Marcus… gracias… ja! Y al parecer ni ellos lo saben…!" no entendía que estaban hablando y mire a Jazz y podía ver que el tampoco…

"Jasper… gusto en verte de nuevo… veo que completamente cambiado… como es que puedes estar al lado de ella si es humana…? Veo que el llegar a los Cullen definitivamente te a cambiado…" le dijo…

Jasper dijo seriamente "si… la verdad es que ellos me han ayudado mucho en especial Alice…" dijo eso ultimo en un susurro pero estoy segura que ellos lo escucharon… Aro entonces le dijo…

"Acércate y dame la mano Jasper…" yo me tensé y Jasper me miro y le dijo… "prefiero quedarme aquí…"entonces Aro le dijo "trae a la joven contigo si te acomoda mas…"

Entonces nos acercamos los dos… lentamente y Jazz me abrazo con mas fuerza cuando llegamos frente a el… el tal Aro nos miraba con mucho interés… con lentitud Jazz acerco su mano a la de el y cuando se tocaron Jazz se tenso un poco… después de unos momentos Aro soltó a Jazz y me miro y desviaba su mirada de mi hacia Jazz… cuando hablo nuevamente todo en el parecía haber cambiado…

Jasper pov.

Solté su mano y espere a que dijera algo… pude sentir todo lo que el sintió cuando vio mis recuerdos… asombro…diversión…amor…pena…dolor… y el ultimo me asombro…era… era rabia.

"Dios… nunca creí que Edward fuera capaz de hacer eso…y lo que te hicieron a ti joven Jasper y a ti joven Isabella… o prefieres que te diga Bella como lo hacen los demás…? Le pregunto a Bella y ella asombrada le dijo solamente "Bella…esta bien"

"como se encuentra mi amigo Carlisle con todo esto?... el tenia en gran estima a Edward…" me dijo…

"no sabría decirle… me fui tan pronto hable con los lobos…" le dije…

"si asombrosa compañía la que tienen por allá…" dijo con un tanto de temor…

"Mi señor…" le dijo Jane…

Y empezó a hablar le contó que cuando nos encontramos a Bella y ella la miro no sucedió nada… Bella no había chillado en dolor… ni nada por el estilo… entonces recordé el poder de Jane y también de que Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos… claro todo eso ya lo sabía Aro el había visto todo eso cuando toco mi mano…

Pero una rabia me invadió y le grite… "trataste de usar tu poder sobre ella?... ella es solo una humana y una que no te a hecho absolutamente nada..!" y me tire sobre ella pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla un dolor inmenso me invadió y grite de dolor.. pero entre mis gritos escuche como Bella gritaba para que pararan… y ella se puso delante de mi y ya no podía sentir nada… cuando abrí mis ojos… no podía creer lo que veía era como si Bella y yo nos encontráramos en una burbuja… y Bella tenia sus manos en alto… y de ellas saliéndoles unas luces de color azul… todos en la sala dejaron salir un grito de sorpresa... y Aro dijo..

"sorprendente!... humana y ya podemos ver sus poderes! Desde Alec y Jane que no Veigas tanto potencial para alguien convertirse en vampiro como ella! Maravilloso!" dijo… podía sentir su emoción correr por el… emocionándome a mi en el proceso…

"OH… lo siento Joven Jasper… esto debe ser demasiado para ti tratare de calmarme!" dijo casi riendo…

Entre eso Bella hizo desaparecer la burbuja y cayo a mis brazos casi desmayada… podía sentir su cansancio… así que le mande olas de letargo para que pudiera dormir un poco… la tome en mis brazos y mire como dormía… Dios se veía hermosa… cuando mire de nuevo a Aro el sonreía como sabiendo algo que nosotros no… posiblemente el sabía algo que nosotros no… pero… podía sentir que no era nada malo… sus emociones lo delatarían cuando hablo nuevamente dijo…

"si quieres podemos llevarla a algún cuarto… a que descanse…" me dijo…pero yo lo mire seriamente le dije "no es por ser rudo… pero prefiero tenerla conmigo…pero gracias de todas formas…"

"ahora entiendo porque tenias esas intenciones Jasper pero debo decirte que no hubiéramos hecho lo que tu querías… serías mucho mejor uno de nosotros… esto es lo que te ofrezco ser uno de mis guardias… tu poder definitivamente es bueno… y para que decir el de Bella!" dijo con emoción…

"Yo… yo… nose Aro" dije dudoso…

"Claro que también Bella puede quedarse no creo que ella quiera volver a ese lugar en donde le trae tan malos recuerdos…" dijo suavemente….

Yo lo mire fijamente… y leí sus emociones….solamente estaba un tanto ansioso…

"En realidad yo no puedo responder por ella… creo que debería hablar con ella primero…" le dije…

"cierto…cierto… pero también tienes que ver que ella es Humana y si ya los lobos saben que ella sabe nuestro secreto… quizás quién más lo sabe… si deciden irse… o la transformas… o lo siento Jasper pero tendremos que matarla…" me dijo…

"NO!" Grite… Bella se removió en mis brazos y susurro mi nombre…

"Jazz…Jazz… no me dejes…" dijo ella…

Eso derritió mi corazón y le dije en su oído…

"nunca mi Bella… nunca te dejaré…" le dije respirando su esencia… era tan deliciosa… pero eso no me provocaba querer beber su sangre…

Ella sonrió débilmente y se acurruco más a mí.

Aro me miro y me dijo "creo que lo mejor es que la lleves a un cuarto cuando despierte pueden volver aquí y darnos su respuesta… y se acerco a mi… y me dijo "a lo mejor tu también le dices que es lo que sientes Jasper… te sorprenderá saber el tipo de vinculo que vio Marcus en ustedes…" y luego se dio vuelta y le dijo a Alec que nos guiará a un cuarto cerca de la sala…

"sígueme" me dijo Alec…

Llegamos a un cuarto grande con grandes ventanas y una hermosa cama… recosté a Bella en ella… y me senté a su lado viéndola dormir… no podía creer que todavía seguía vivo y que tenia conmigo a Bella… y Dios y Aro y Marcus sabían cuanto la amaba…

Porque yo Amo A Bella Swan!...

Ahora solamente tenía que hallar la forma de decirle lo que nos había dicho Aro…

Bella pov.

Desperté lentamente y me sentía tan cansada… y cuando abrí mis ojos… me encontré en una cama… al lado mío mi Jazz… nose como todavía no se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos… lo mire un par de minutos antes de que el se diera cuenta que yo había despertado y cuando me miró me sonrió y me dijo…

"hey… como dormiste?... descansaste?" me dijo suavemente.

"si… en donde estamos…que fue lo que paso?" le pregunte..

"todavía estamos donde los Vulturi… pero Bella tengo que decirte algo… ellos me propusieron ser parte de la guardia de ellos… si yo me quería quedar…" me dijo el lentamente.

"no Jazz…no me puedes dejar! No ahora…" le rogué…

"no… déjame terminar… mi bella verás… ellos también quieren que tu seas parte de la guardia pero lo otro si decides irte y yo también… bueno tienes que convertirte… o ellos… ellos te mataran… pero yo no dejare que lo hagan te lo juro Bella!" me dijo abrazándome… me sentía tan segura en esos brazos que no me importaba nada… pero le respondí…

" no quiero quedarme aquí… pero tampoco quiero que te hagan nada… y aparte todavía quiero convertirme… quien lo hará?... Aro?" dije…

"no… lo… lo haré yo…eso… eso no te molesta o asusta?" me dijo rápidamente.

"no por supuesto que no me molesta… por que tendría que molestarme! En todo caso prefiero que lo hagas tu que uno de ellos…" dije temblando…

Y el me abrazó y me dijo "no tienes miedo que pierda el control?" me dijo lentamente…

"no por supuesto que no… confió en ti Jazz" le dije sonriendo… y en ese momento sentí tanto amor hacía el…

Entonces nos miramos y lentamente el se fue acercando y cerré mis ojos… y sentí su aliento en mi cara… y entones me beso… y OH que beso… no era nada comparado con los besos de Edward… Jazz era mucho… muuucho mejor…

Jasper pov

La estoy besando… OH Dios es asombrosa!... y podía sentir el amor de ella y el mío… entonces le dije…

"se que a lo mejor es un poco apresurado… pero Bella creo… creo que… creo que te amo" le dije suavemente…

Ella sonrío y me dijo "yo también te amo Jazz"

Cuando sentimos un golpe en la puerta y entro Alec… y nos dijo

"Aro quiere saber si ya hablaron todo… y si tienen decidido que hacer…" nos dijo…

Mire a Bella y ella sonrió y le contesto suavemente…

"si ya tenemos visto todo… enseguida vamos"

Alec sorprendido de que ella le hablara con tanta amabilidad asintió y salio del cuarto…

"Bella estas segura?..." le dije…

"Por supuesto Jazz… no voy a dejar que nadie nos haga daño ni a ti ni a mi… y confió en ti un 100%" me dijo… podía sentir su confianza y esta me llego a mi… sintiéndome también confiado entonces nos levantamos de la cama y nos dirigimos hacia la sala…

Ahí nos recibió de nuevo Aro… y nos vio que veníamos con las manos tomadas y sonrió tomo mi mano y vio todo lo que había pasado…podía sentir su emoción y alegría entonces nos dijo

"veo que ya esta decidido Joven Jasper… cuando la transformaras?" me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"En realidad no hablamos de eso…" le dije… y podía sentir la vergüenza de Bella seguramente recordando lo que SI hicimos…

"porque no ahora… a pero antes… decidieron entonces irse?" me dijo…

"si eso es lo que Bella quiere..." le dije yo.

" entonces empecemos con esto si?" se dio la vuelta y les dijo todo a los demás… después se volvió a nosotros y nos dijo "cuando quieras empezar Jasper…" entonces mire a Bella y ella apretó mi mano dándome fuerzas la mire pidiéndole permiso… y ella me sonrió y apretó con un poco mas de fuerza mi mano…

Entonces me incline hacia su cuello y la mordí….

Sentí como se tensaba y sentí su dolor y trate de relajarla y funciono y de repente me dijo

"sabía que serías fuerte mi Jazz… te amo" y cerro sus ojos… cuando los volviera a abrir ya no sería Bella Swan… la patosa… sería Bella Swan… mi Bella una mujer fuerte… mi mujer…

Pero de todo lo que mas me sorprendió fue lo que sentí de ella era…

Era esperanza…. Y amor… solamente eso…que lleno mi corazón….

Y desde que Alice destruyo mi felicidad por primera ves en mucho tiempo sentí esperanza nuevamente y amor…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: lo sientoooo deben haber pensado que se me habia olvidado mi fic… pero la verdad… eske toy fuulll de cosas…. Ahura empeze mi segundo semestre y toy con mis practicas… y la verdad 0 tiempo para escribir…. Aunke no hubiera un dia en k no me acordara del fic… gracias a todos los rews… :D y ehmm weno los dejare leer…

Chapter 4:

Jasper pov:

Podía sentir como su corazón se iba acelerando, como su calidez se desvanecía… ya faltaba muy poco… podía sentirlo… todos aquí podían…

Desde que mordí a Bella que todos aquí incluso Marcus pasan dos o tres veces en el día para ver como se encuentra… les sorprende que no grite… que esté tan tranquila…

Aro vino al día siguiente de que yo mordiera a Bella y me dijo que Carlisle lo había llamado diciéndole que yo había desaparecido junto con Bella, y que si me había visto a mi aquí en Volterra…

Eso me rompió el corazón…. Carlisle se había convertido en un verdadero padre para mí...

Ya era casi el amanecer… y sentía como su latido ya casi desaparecía… era el momento… creo que todos se dieron cuenta porque de repente todo el cuarto estaba lleno de gente… pero Aro entró y tranquilamente dijo…

"creo que lo mejor será que el joven Jasper este solo cuando la joven Bella despierte… creo que la podríamos perturbar."

Y así todos uno a uno fueron saliendo hasta que quedamos de nuevo yo y mi Bella solos…

Podía sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir… como su cuerpo se enfriaba y empezaba a tener mi misma temperatura…

Cuando ya su corazón paro de latir, creí que el mío propio se paraba de lo ansioso que estaba… en eso escucho una vos como de los ángeles… suave…

"porque tan ansioso?...pasa algo?..." Bella me dijo…

"Como…como puedes saber que estoy ansioso..?" le dije…

"Jasper!... siento todo lo que estas sintiendo! No se… es como si pudiera leer lo que sientes… es así como lo sientes tu?" ella me pregunto…

"Bella como es que puedes tener mi poder?..." le dije…

En eso entro Aro y nos dice " aahh.. joven Bella! La inmortalidad verdaderamente le sienta de maravilla!... pero jóvenes… creo que puedo responder a sus preguntas"…

" hay algo mal?" dijo Bella….

"no.. no hay nada malo… lo que creo que sucede es que Bella aquí…teniendo el poder de realizar un escudo mental y físico… bueno creo que como ella te protegió antes de que la transformaras… y luego fuiste tu quien la transformo… ella … ella tomo tus poderes… asi que ahora tienen los dos el mismo poder… pero creo que nuestra joven Bella aquí tiene dos poderes!... que fabuloso! Nunca lo había visto antes!" dijo Aro…muuy emocionado…

Con Bella nos miramos y podía sentir como ella cambiaba sus sentimientos de confusión a amor… y algo mas…

Bella pov:

No podía aguantar el dolor…. Sentía como el fuego me quemaba todo mi cuerpo… era insoportable… quería morir! Pero después recordé que Jazz me estaba esperando… y podía sentir como el se iba preocupando… como se sentía triste… creo que fue algo relacionado Carlisle porque pude escuchar su nombre… creo que fue Aro quien le hablo de el… que habrá pasado… ojala Charlie este bien… OH my dios! Charlie debe estar devastado! Y René… debe estar igual o incluso peor!...

Mientras pensaba eso podía sentir como mi corazón se iba apagando mas y mas.. y como el fuego ya no quemaba como antes… ahora era como un pequeño calorcito que me recorría…

Podia sentir la ansiedad de Jazz creo que ya falta poco… no creo poder aguantar mas…

Entonces sucedió mi corazón dejo de latir y entonces fue como si viera por primera vez! Fue fue…. OH jesuusss Jasper es… el es hermoso y creo que eso le queda chico!... es mas que hermoso incluso con sus cicatrices …. Creo que debe haber sentido mi admiración o algo porque me miro y sus ojos se fueron obscureciendo…

"porque tan ansioso?...pasa algo?..." le dije…

"Como…como puedes saber que estoy ansioso..?" me dijo…

"Jasper!... siento todo lo que estas sintiendo! No se… es como si pudiera leer lo que sientes… es así como lo sientes tu?" yo le conteste…

"Bella como es que puedes tener mi poder?..." me dijo…

En eso entro Aro y nos dice " aahh.. joven Bella! La inmortalidad verdaderamente le sienta de maravilla!... pero jóvenes… creo que puedo responder a sus preguntas"…

" hay algo mal?" pregunte….

"no.. no hay nada malo… lo que creo que sucede es que Bella aquí…teniendo el poder de realizar un escudo mental y físico… bueno creo que como ella te protegió antes de que la transformaras… y luego fuiste tu quien la transformo… ella … ella tomo tus poderes… asi que ahora tienen los dos el mismo poder… pero creo que nuestra joven Bella aquí tiene dos poderes!... que fabuloso! Nunca lo había visto antes!" dijo Aro…muuy emocionado…

Con Jasper nos miramos y podía sentir como el cambiaba sus sentimientos de confusión a amor… y algo mas…

"Jazz…" le dije.." si necesitas cazar puedes ir"

El me miro con sus preciosos ojos y me dijo… "bella quien debería preguntarte o decirte eso soy yo… en todo caso no es sed…"

Wow no es sed? Entonces que es…? Porque tienes tus ojos obscuros?... Me pregunté…

Pude ver una sonrisa formándose en sus labios…

"mi Bella por que no mejor vamos a cazar y después te respondo… si?" me dijo…

Pero yo lo mire y le dije " pero si no tengo sed… tenemos que hacerlo ahora?:."

"no tienes sed?" me dijo… podía sentir su incredulidad….

En eso entran Aro, Marcus y Cayo y nos respondieron… " lo que pasa es que nuestra querida Isabella…. No le afecta la sangre… con su escudo puede eliminar hasta el olor de la sangre.,.. creo que eso les va a servir a los dos en su viaje o a donde quieran que vayan! Nos dijo Cayo…

Jasper pov:

"fue idea mía o Cayo dijo querida Isabella? Wow si que le han tomado cariño…" pensaba entre mi…

" pero quien no se sentiría atraído de cualquier manera a Bella… ella era perfecta!" seguía entre mi pensando…

Cuando sentí una mano en la mía.. y pude sentir como un calor recorría mi cuerpo… no entendí que era hasta que mire hacia al lado y me encontré a mi ángel personal.. Bella… ella me sonreía y me dijo bajito " vamos a ir a cazar Jazz?"

"quieres ir a cazar….m..Bella? le dije…casi diciendo "mi" entre eso….

"sip" me respondió ella….. " creo que quiero ver realmente como es… aparte no creo que pase nada cierto?" me pregunto…

"no como crees nada va a pasar…" le dije tratando de darle seguridad…

Cuando íbamos saliendo de nuestro cuarto Aro nos detuvo y nos pregunto si después de cazar podíamos ir a hablar con los tres… que nos tenían que decir unas cosas antes de que nos fuéramos…

Con Bella nos miramos pero no dijimos nada solamente nos fuimos a cazar, cuando íbamos caminando por los pasillos del castillo Jane se nos cruzo, miro a Bella tratando de usar su poder en Bella pero no funciono parece porque salio gritando y diciendo que no era justo… muchas risas se escucharon en el castillo incluso la mía!...

Bella solamente me miro tratando de saber que era lo que había pasado pero no entendía, "luego te diré…" le dije, y partimos hacia un bosque que estaba detrás del castillo.

Bella pov:

Íbamos tomados de la mano con Jazz cuando Jane se nos cruzo por el camino… me miro con cara de odio pero no entendía porque!... escuche varias risas por el castillo… incluso Jazz reía pero no entendía… Jane salio corriendo por pasillo gritando de que no era justo.. mire a jazz tratando de entender algo pero el solo me dijo "luego te diré…" y me tomo de la mano y partimos hacia un bosque que estaba detrás del castillo…

Era asombroso! Podía sentir todo! Oler, mirar, tocar! Era todo multiplicado por mil millones más! Creo que era mucho ya que Jazz me miro y me dijo que era normal que me sintiera así… entonces me dijo que "que hueles?" lo mire como no entendiendo pero luego sentí un olor asombroso… me hizo agua la boca….sin pensarlo corrí hacia allí y cuando llegue sentí a Jazz detrás de mí lo mire y me sonrió era un hermoso ciervo… sentí pena por matarlo pero su sangre era existía… seguimos así un rato hasta que me sentí satisfecha hasta el cazo un poco y me dijo que teníamos que volver al castillo… corrimos y cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto Alec golpeo nuestra puerta y nos dijo "Aro los esta esperando…" y se marchó

"bueno…" le dije a Jazz mirándolo a los ojos… "Vamos..?" dándole mi mano…

Pero me detuvo a la mitad y me acerco a el rodeandome con sus fuertes brazos y me miro con sus hermosos ojos y me dijo…" Isabella quieres ser mi novia?..."

"si…Jazz me encantaría…" le dije…

Justo cuando sentiamos una voz increíblemente conocida gritar en rabia…"NOOOOO…."

o no… que hace Edward aquí?

Jazz pov:

Cuando Bella me dijo que si… sentí toda la felicidad que emanaba de ella, el amor, todo… era… era… lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo… lo era porque estaba dirigido hacia mi…

Pero cuando ella termino de decirme eso sentimos el grito de alguien…conocía muy bien esa voz… que hacia Edward aquí?

De repente la puerta de nuestra pieza se abre dando paso a Cayo tenía una cara de preocupación podía sentir como esta se desprendía de el… que había pasado?

Nos miro a los dos y fue al lado mío "querido Jasper… creo que tu y mi querida joven Isabella tendrán que irse deprisa aquí han llegado visitas no muy agradables ni para ustedes ni para nosotros…no es que no los queramos aquí mas…"

"Cayo… quienes están aquí? Escuchamos a Edward quien más esta?...pregunte

"Todos están aquí queridos… todos… Carlisle a traído a Edward y a Alice para que los castiguemos… por lo que les hicieron a ustedes… ellos todavía no saben que ustedes están aquí… "

"Era… era Edward el que estaba gritando cierto?..." Dijo Bella…

"si… el no quiere estar aquí… y ese hermano tuyo le destrozo la mano cuando dijo algo de nuestra querida Bella…" dijo Cayo…

Con Bella nos miramos a los ojos… y no sabíamos que hacer… Cayo se nos acerco y nos abrazo… podía sentir el cariño, el amor hacia nosotros… y nos dijo… " se que puede ser extraño para ustedes lo que hago… pero cuando los vi… siento gran cariño hacia ustedes… yo soñé con tener hijos y en Isabella lo veo… y Jasper veo el amor que le tienes a ella… ya no eres ese el que tantas historias cuentan… el dios de la guerra… no… de verdad la amas… y espero que sean felices… es por eso que los ayudare a escapar si eso es lo que quieren… si quieren quedarse y enfrentarlos yo los apoyare…"

Nosotros nos miramos con Bella y le pregunte…" que quieres hacer Bella?... yo are lo que quieras tu hacer"…

Ella me miro y después miro a Cayo y respondió:

"nos quedamos… pero podemos estar a tu lado?"

De repente Aro entra y nos dice "creo que tengo una mejor idea querida Bella!"

Los tres nos miramos y Cayo le pregunta " de que estas hablando Aro?

"mi querida Bella!... hermano!... lo que quiero decir es que si ustedes van a estar presente lo estarán… pero los presentaremos como nuestro futuro…"

" que es lo que quieres decir como su futuro Aro…? Dije lentamente…

"quiero decir que los presentaremos como los futuros jefes del mundo de los vampiros!"

No lo podía creer estaba hablando enserio?

" estas hablando enserio hermano?" le dijo cayo…

"pero por supuesto querido hermano!" dijo Aro..

Con Bella nos miramos y no sabíamos que decir, pero mire a mi Bella y le dije nuevamente, "yo are lo que tu digas bells…"

Ella me miro a los ojos y después se giro hacia Aro y le dijo "entonces que estamos esperando… vamos hacia aya… creo que nos están esperando!..." luego se giro hacia mi y tomo mi mano… me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla… "espero que todo salga bien jazzy" me dijo suavemente… yo pase mi brazo por alrededor de ella y le dije " no te preocupes amor… lo que pase… lo solucionaremos juntos"…

Y así con Aro y cayo nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba nuestra familia…

Carlisle pov:

Me costaba creer que mis dos hijos ya no se encontraban… no quería destruir mas a mi familia pero tenia que hacer algo… tenia que buscar a Edward y Alice…

No podía ni siquiera mirar a mi familia… Emmet no paraba de sollozar y cuando Esme estaba en el cuarto con el era aun mas horrible y Rose… era aun peor… su gemelo no estaba… podíamos escuchar como destrozaba las cosas en el cuarto de Edward

Hoy llame a Aro para decirle que Jasper y Bella habían desaparecido y preguntarle si había visto a Jasper por Volterra pero me dijo que no los había visto a ninguno de los dos…

Así que mi interés por atrapar a Edward y Alice era mucho mayor… iba a vengar la muerte de mis dos hijos…

Así que llame a Emmet y le conté mi plan de repente apareció Rose y me dijo…" Carlisle si queremos atrapar a esos idiotas tenemos que tener no solo un plan, pero varios! Así la estúpida que lee mentes no tendrá nunca claro lo que vamos a hacer…

Con Emmet la miramos sorprendidos, Rose nunca había tratado así a Alice ella nos miro sería y nos dijo " no esperarán que la trate bien después de lo que hizo a esta familia! Sin considerar que por ellos Bella se fue!

Bueno ella tenía razón ellos habían no solo destruido nuestra felicidad… las cartas de jazz dejaban en claro cuanto no quería pero y Bella… ella se había transformado en una hija mas para mi… y que decir de Esme y Emmet… ellos… estaban destruidos… la adoraban… Emmet decía que se sentía solo… ya no tenía con quien jugar… ya que jazz no estaba… y extrañaba a horrores a Bells…

Dos días después de la conversación que tuvimos con Rose y Emmet llego nuestra oportunidad… bueno gracias a los lobos… Jacob estuvo mas que dispuesto a ayudarnos y teníamos uno ventaja ya que Sam nos dijo que Alice no los puede ver así que el plan estaba seguro… fue rápido nos separamos y escondimos todos con un lobo al lado así Alice no nos veía y Edward se confundiría… porque ellos pensarían en otras cosas y nosotros en nada…

Cuando menos lo pensaron Jacob salto hacía Edward y lo atrapo claro antes de sacarle los bazos… y las piernas… y Rose y Seth fueron tras Alice la atraparon y Rose le saco la cabeza a Alice y se la tiro a Leah quien la tomo y la dejo al lado del cuerpo de Edward nos acercamos a ellos y les dijimos que los arreglaríamos de nuevo pero en el avión camino a Volterra… el mismo día que nos pusimos de acuerdo con los lobos Esme llamo a un lugar para arrendar un avión privado que nos llevaría para allá lo mas pronto posible… todos quedamos sorprendidos cuando llegamos con los dos cuerpos desmembrados a la casa y Esme se acerco a Edward y le pego una cachetada y le dijo que se fuera olvidando de ella como madre porque ella no lo había criado de esa forma y lo mismo hizo con Alice y así nos fuimos cuatro sentados cómodamente mientras Edward y Alice iban en unas maletas según Rose para que sufrieran un poco mas…

Y cuando llegamos al aeropuerto en Italia los arreglamos Emmet se robo un auto y nos dirigimos a Volterra cuando llegamos Edward dijo algo sobre Bella creo… y Emmet se enfureció tanto que le arranco la mano a Edward…

Alice estaba callada y sollozaba en los brazos de Esme y Rose quienes la tenían agarrada para que no escapara… solo Aro y Marcus estaban en la sala cuando llegamos Aro nos saludo y nos dijo que le esperáramos un poco… que iría a buscar a su hermano… mientras nos quedamos ahí Marcus nos miraba como con pena… y cuando miraba a Edward le gruñía y lo miraba como listo para matarlo…

De repente se escucharon muchas voces en el pasillo reconocí la voz de Aro y Cayo pero las otras dos… no me eran conocidas… y la esencia era diferente… una se parecía a la de mi hijo

Jasper… pero eso no era posible el… el había desaparecido…y la otra era dulce…

Y suave….

Cuando se abrió la puerta solo Cayo y Aro entraron… pero las puertas quedaron entre abiertas… podía sentir como las otras dos personas seguían ahí… alo mejor eran sus guardias pero por que no se encontraban aquí…

Aro entonces dijo querida Jane… porque no traes a los demás… por favor…

Y Jane apareció de las sombras y se fue… al minuto toda la guardia se encontraba presente… pero ninguno de ellos eran los dos que yo había sentido antes… Cuando de repente Aro se paro de su asiento y le dijo a Félix que trajera dos sillas mas… y las pusiera en el trono… ¡que esta pasando aquí! Pensé… entonces Aro se dio vuelta y me dijo… querido Carlisle y familia… les tenemos un anuncio que comunicar… tenemos a nuestros futuros reyes de Volterra… los dos que serán nuestros predecesores…Cayo se paró y dijo les presento a mis hijos… Jasper Vulturi e Isabella Vulturi cuando dijo eso los mire con los ojos abiertos… "que diablos…?" dijo Emmet… yo me di vuelta y vi como las puertas se abrian de par en par para dar paso a dos personas tomadas de la mano… eran… eran… Jasper… y mi hija! Era Bella! Ella… ella estaba viva! Como.. quien la transformo…? Pensaba yo…

Rose pov:

Mi hermano estaba vivo! Y Bella también! O jesuus lo matare por no decirme que estaba bien… era… era idea mia o Bells y Jazz iban tomados de la mano.. y Jasper la miraba con amor?... no entiendo nada!...

Esme Pov:

No lo podía creer mis niños estaban bien! Y Bella se veía mas bella que nunca… y Jasper mi hijo se veía mas feliz que nunca! El la miraba con amor… como nunca miro a Alice…

Carlisle pov:

Bella! Dijeron Edward y Alice…

Cuando ellos llegaron al trono se sentaron Jasper le tomo la mano a Bella y de repente una burbuja los envolvió… que demonios!... los dos nos miraron y Bella me sonrío… le sonreí de vuelta quería tanto darle un abrazo… Aro llamo nuestra atención y dijo…" lo siento amigo… ellos fueron los que no quisieron que ustedes supieran que estaban aquí… la verdad que nuestra pequeña Isabella nos sorprendió mucho… veo que a ti también cierto Carlisle!"... sus poderes…" sus poderes?" dije…

"si la pequeña Isabella tiene poderes… absorbe los poderes de otros y es un escudo mental y físico… como verán ahora ella se esta protegiendo a ella y a Jasper su pareja…" QUE!

"Carlisle veo que estas sorprendido… la verdad es que ellos dos se aman mas de lo que nosotros podemos imaginar… y lo que ellos mismos saben…" dijo Aro… "al principio ni ellos mismos sabían lo que sentían…" Bella se levanto del asiento y Jasper la miro como suplicándole que no se alejará de el… ella le sonrió y soltó una risita… corrió lo que quedaba de distancia entre yo y ella y me abrazo… no sabia que había estado aguantando la respiración… no que lo necesitará pero al parecer lo había estado haciendo… fue un alivio sentirla… después sentí como otra mano tomo mi brazo me di vuelta y vi a mi hijo… Jasper… lo abrase… si pudiera llorar lo haría,… "Bella…realmente eres aun mas hermosa…" le dije… dándole un suave beso en sus cabellos…

Después me soltó ella y pude abrazar mejor a mi hijo… Bella después se quedo al lado mío… al igual que Jasper… y Aro me dijo… "vienes aquí por castigo y lo tendrás… la verdad… Bella y Jasper son como hijos para nosotros… y saber por lo que habían pasado… fue horrible… sentirlo… así que ellos tendrán lo que se merecen… Félix, Demetri, Jane, Alec encárguense de estos dos…" y así de la nada Edward y Alice desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra… claro rogándole a Bella y Jasper que los perdonaran…

A/N: yyy lo siento! De verdad me demoré demaciado! Espero que les haya gustado el chap! La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para casi nada… y les juro que tratare de escribir mas seguido… espero que me dejen muchos reviews del chap! Los kiero! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento encerio que lo siento de verdad a todos los que leen mi fic, pero últimamente no e tenido ni tiempo ni el animo veran mi papa estubo super enfermo y hace un mes fallecio y su proceso en la enfermedad fue bastante largo, pase todo enero y febrero llendo al hospital y todos estos meses después de que entre a la uni llendo a verlo todos los dias o cuando podia… porfavor espero que me puedan entender les juro que tengo miles e ideas pero no tengo la fuerza de escribir :/ les juro que apenas me sienta mejor retomare la historia se los debo a todos los que siguen la historia no se preocupen que la tengo siempre en mi memoria y tengo miles de ideas

Bueno nos vemos y gracias muushiiisiimas gracias por sus rewvs… ^^


End file.
